


They Are Here

by Acixs



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Disassociation, Gen, Ghosts get weird after a long time alone, Kinda, Minor Character Death, One Shot, entity merging, identity crisis, power merging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acixs/pseuds/Acixs
Summary: Ghosts live a long time, and time does weird things to their mind after a while, but at their core. An obsession thrums waiting and watching.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

All they see is swirling green, deep and dark and empty. Wisps of fading energy glow here, but the void is so large. They float together tired watching, drifting slowly ever onwards. it’s been so long.

The void sparks, and crackles, and hums and they dart forward. Following the call of their land, their home for eons. 

‘Go there is nothing left for you here’ 

And so they go.

The entity blinks. The green is gone. They feel heavy, slow, confined. 

They feel cold, hard, rough beneath them. They sit up carefully. They are in an alleyway, something they have not seen in, so long. 

The lights of cars, and of homes are bright, searing. They hide hissing and growling into the dark. Instincts winning out of mind, they sit pressed into a crevice between two buildings.

A scream splits the air. Sharp and loud and Scared.   
A spark in their core flickers violently to life, their body loses itself, and they are flying.

Every instinct screams, PROTECT! SAVE THEM!

So they do.

The mugger in the alleyway picked a bad night to get started. He needed extra cash so he figured why not? Hero’s don’t concern themselves with what goes on out here late at night. So he grabbed her a lady with an alarm quirk, not that he knew that at the time. 

She screamed loud and sharp and shrill and he let go of her scrambling thinking of where to hide. He feels a heavy drop as his stomach tries to leave through his knees and then all he can see is the stars. Shining bright. 

He hangs there for a moment, suspended as he processes things and then he looks behind him, and he’s weightless.

He plummets down towards the city below silent and terrified. 

The entity is content. the danger is gone. 

They have protected. 

A tiredness they can not fight sweeps over them, and so the fly. Off into a place, dark and quiet, to rest.

He awakens, slowly at first. His limbs are numb and tired, his lungs drag air in, falter, and then exhale. He breathes, slowly learning again, his eyes open, and he sees.

There walking beneath him. Is a child, tiny and fragile, reeking of upset that is quickly being overwhelmed by stubborn determination.  
‘I like that.’ He decides.   
This is one he enjoys and he’s just decided to keep an eye on the child when the ground rattles, and pops, and ooze surges forward. 

It latches onto the child taunting and stinking of foul intent. The child’s determination turns so rapidly into terror, and his core SCREAMS.

He is moving before he knows how, he is frantic, and furious, and his control is so far out of his reach. He collides with the child, and in a flash of blinding light the searing scream of his core is silenced and he is gone.

They wake slowly, confusion and pain echo around their body. They breathe, and when they open their eyes. They see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Identity crisis, disassociation, and minor character death warning

They are heavier than they remember.   
Yet lighter than they are accustomed to. They, he, feels his bones. His skin. His lungs pulling in air slowly, and letting it go. 

It feels necessary now, comfortable but focused. His legs, he has, two. They feel weak and shaky as he struggles up off the cold hard ground.

He feels lighter.

Tremors shake through his bones, something bright, fast, and loud bursts from beneath. He flinches away. He does not want to be seen. 

He pushes his light heavy limbs as fast as they will go. He leaves the loud bright pained man behind to stare in horror. The messy splattering of green slime and red liquid stains the underside of the bridge. 

He runs. Runs until his straining lungs burn. He stops heaving and struggling. He they he is midoria. He knows this. He knows he is someone else too. 

Danny.

It feels right and wrong. The name he remembers, like a dream whispering in the wind. 

He looks at his pale hands when did his scars fade so light? So silvery? When did he get scars? Branching like faded lighting over his skin. 

He feels his stomach roll. His panic trying to bubble up, through the fog. 

Is this his power?  
His quirk?   
What happened?  
why did it show up now?  
What is it?  
Why does he feel like a stranger in his skin?

He gasps, and hunches over. Wrapping his arms around himself. He squeezes. Until the ground feels solid again. He struggles to breath until the fog finally recedes and he doesn’t feel every twitch of his lungs and every movement of his bones. 

He is Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku, he knows this he does. 

He has to.


End file.
